No es una típica historia de Navidad
by USStardis11
Summary: "Era la noche de Navidad y en la TARDIS nada se movía, ni siquiera el rotor, a lo largo de los infinitos corredores y salones el frío se acrecentaba, apelmazando la atmósfera con su terrible mordedura, las chimeneas se negaban a encender y, como si de una mano invisible se tratase, el frío obligó a los ocupantes de la nave a refugiarse en la biblioteca."


**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who es propiedad de la BBC, yo sólo tomo a sus personajes y me divierto con ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Fluff a montón, mala idea escribir luego de tragar demasiado chocolate. Espero lo disfruten.

**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction" y se lo regalo a esa persona especial que siempre me impulsa a escribir, quien es mi inspiración –aunque finja estar molesto por serlo- si lo lee sabe quien es, y sabrá disfrutarlo ^^**

**No es una típica historia de Navidad**

Como dice el título, ésta no es una típica historia navideña, no hay una gran cena, ni se llena de espíritu navideño a un viejo gruñón y solitario, ni el villano se convierte en bueno, ni mágicamente el mundo se convierte en un lugar mejor, es una historia del sentimiento central de estas fechas y lo que conlleva, es una historia de amor, una historia de dar y recibir.

Era la noche de Navidad y en la TARDIS nada se movía, ni siquiera el rotor, a lo largo de los infinitos corredores y salones el frío se acrecentaba, apelmazando la atmósfera con su terrible mordedura, las chimeneas se negaban a encender y, como si de una mano invisible se tratase, el frío obligó a los ocupantes de la nave a refugiarse en la biblioteca.

—Esto es tu culpa—acusó Rose al Doctor señalándole con un dedo azul y tembloroso.

—No lo es—se defendió el Doctor tratando de encender la chimenea. Tras un par de zumbidos y maldiciones el fuego crepitó y creció hasta mantener una agradable intensidad.

—Es tu tonta nave.

— ¡Ey! No lo es—el Doctor acarició el marco de la chimenea—.Rose sólo está molesta, no la escuches.

— ¿Sólo molesta? Estoy furiosa—apuntó la joven.

—No insultes a mi TARDIS, ella no tiene la culpa de que tu primitiva fisiología humana no te permita lidiar con estas temperaturas—Rose rodó los ojos—. Seguro se rompió el transcodificador climático, algo sencillo de reparar, sólo debo ir hasta la Sala de la Consola y…—el Doctor abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, no había puesto un pie fuera cuando una ráfaga de frío aire glacial, con nieve incorporada, le impactó el rostro—lanzando un grito, que mas parecía un chillido, el Doctor cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Estamos atrapados? —siseó Rose con sarcasmo.

—Un poco, si, bien, no atrapados, estamos en la TARDIS, así que estamos seguros, ya sabes, seguramente atrapados, Rassilon eso suena mal pero, no se como definirlo mejor, pero, estaremos mucho mejor que otras situaciones que hemos pasado "atrapados" tenemos libros, un confortable sofá, una mullida alfombra, y… ¿Rose? ¿Por qué estás temblando?

—N-a-nada—desestimó Rose entre dientes temblorosos, se acercó más al fuego y abrazó su cuerpo en un intento por mantener el calor.

—Bien—continuó el Doctor no muy convencido, tironeó de su oreja, incómodo —.Estoy seguro que en mis bolsillos hay algo de comida, bolsillos transdimencionales, gran invento—rió nervioso—.No estoy seguro de la caducidad de algunas de las cosas que tengo ahí pero…—un sollozo ahogado detuvo los balbuceos del Doctor—.Vamos Rose—trató de consolarla algo avergonzado por su torpeza—. Hay que mirar el lado bueno, esta es la primera Navidad que pasamos en la TARDIS sin que ninguna emergencia… —los sollozos aumentaron su intensidad— ¿No lo hago mejor, verdad?

—Esta bien, no es tu culpa—Rose aclaró su garganta y miró al fuego fijamente, el Doctor se sentó a su lado y silenciosamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Su mirada viajó de las mejillas húmedas de Rose hasta el techo congelado. Aquellos ojos antiguos amenazaban con lanzar dagas al mismo.

—Más te vale dejarnos salir—amenazó animando a Rose a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro—. Nave estúpida—murmuró por lo bajo.

Rose rió quedamente, su risa desbordando la amargura que sólo tiene aquella que se escapa mientras se llora.

El tiempo pasó y silencio se posó sobre ambos, envolviéndolos en sus tentáculos bulbosos rebosantes de incomodidad.

Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron nuestros héroes a tan desenlace? Lo que sigue a continuación espero les ilumine el camino.

…

Los corazones del Doctor casi se detienen cuando vio los dedos de Rose deslizarse del seguro, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando la vio ser succionada por La Nada, como si con la mera fuerza de su grito fuera a detener lo que parecía inevitable.

Esta vez el universo decidió ser amable con él, la brecha se cerró justo a tiempo. El cuerpo de Rose impactó contra la pared generando un enfermo sonido de carne y huesos cediendo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta el desmadejado cuerpo de Rose se deslizó por la pared y cayó en un desordenado montón de miembros al suelo.

Quizás no tan amable.

— ¡Rose! —el Doctor corrió a su lado y se deslizó sobre sus rodillas en el último metro que le separaba de ella— ¿Rose? Rose, despierta, vamos—animó con la voz rota mientras sostenía en sus brazos el terriblemente suave cuerpo, era como si los huesos que le hacían sólido se hubieran vuelto polvo.

¿Se había salvado de ser succionada en la Nada y ahora moriría en sus brazos? ¿Que concepto de karma manejaba el universo?

—Rose, por favor, sólo unos segundos, vamos, sólo abre los ojos unos segundos—rogó el Doctor acariciando la mejilla de Rose—.Unos instantes, luego podrás dormir todo lo que desees, vamos, Rose.

El Doctor sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, que nada útil traería el despertar a Rose, pero, como deseaba ver sus ojos avellana sólo una vez más, refugiarse en ellos solo unos segundos.

—Rose.

En el profundo lugar de su mente en el que Rose se había refugiado para huir del dolor físico la voz del Doctor la alcanzó. Podía escucharlo rogando y llorando, en un nivel podía sentir sus frescas lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas y cuello.

No era justo, su Doctor no tenía porque llorar.

Reuniendo la poca fuerza que aun tenía su cuerpo Rose forzó a su conciencia a regresar a su lugar de siempre. Lo primero en recibirla fue un agudo ramalazo de dolor que casi la envía de nuevo hacia la inconsciencia pero, Rose se concentró en los brazos que la sostenían contra un cuerpo tembloroso que irradiaba tristeza y culpa a raudales. Telepatía, razonó ella con lentitud, el Doctor debía de estar muy alterado si tanto sentir escapaba de su control, debía detenerlo, no podía permitir que se destruyera de esa manera.

— ¿Doctor? —suspiró Rose con voz ronca—. No llores—pidió y ante la mirada profundamente incrédula del Doctor agregó: — ¿Qué dirían los Daleks si te vieran ahora, eh? —bromeó.

—Rose, oh Rose, como lo siento—y antes de que Rose pudiera contestar el Doctor presionó sus labios contra los de ella, era un beso lleno de alivio, lleno de todo lo que temía no tener ninguna otra oportunidad de demostrar, de decir.

—Wow, a eso le llamo un beso para curar—balbuceó Rose débilmente en cuanto el beso se rompió. Su cerebro apenas podía procesar lo ocurrido, estaba muy ocupado lidiando con su condición física, con mantenerla despierta.

—Vuelve a dormir, Rose. Cuando despiertes estarás como nueva, lo prometo—susurró el Doctor apartando algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Rose.

Rose asintió y cerró los ojos, no podía soportar más el peso de la inconsciencia y la oscuridad que pretendían llevarla a un lugar más cómodo.

El Doctor cargó el cuerpo de Rose hasta donde habían almacenado la TARDIS, los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, o al menos eso le pareció al Doctor, sólo tenía ojos para Rose, para catalogar sus lesiones y así trazar el mejor plan de acción para regresarla a la salud plena.

—Nanogenes, el regenerador dérmico y una cámara de éxtasis, lo tengo todo para curarte, podrás disfrutar las navidades, y el año nuevo, Rose. Pronto estaremos viajando a través del espacio y el tiempo, hay tantos lugares que aun debo mostrarte—dijo al colocarla sobre una de las camas en la enfermería de la TARDIS. Buscó los equipos y materiales mencionados y se puso manos a la obra.

La innegable verdad de la fragilidad del cuerpo y la vida humana chocaron contra el Doctor, ¿Cómo podía amar algo tan efímero? ¿Por qué era tan masoquista, tan egoísta como para alegrarse por el regreso de Rose? Ella iba a estar mejor con su familia, a salvo y feliz, con la posibilidad de una vida larga y segura. Ahora él era todo lo que Rose tenía en este universo.

El tiempo pasó y aunque el Doctor había reducido la concentración de los medicamentos para despertarla tan pronto terminó de curarla, Rose permaneció en coma durante tres días, para desespero del Doctor, quien no encontraba las razones a pesar de realizarle una y mil veces pruebas, de llamarla y no dejar su lado ni para encargarse de sus propias necesidades básicas.

—Ugh, juro que si vuelves a pincharme, conectarme a una de tus malditas máquinas o a pasar otro de esos brillantes escáneres sobre mis ojos voy a…—Rose cerró los ojos ante la insistente luz del destornillador sónico sobre su frente. Su dueño lo arrojó a la mesa más cercana al escuchar las roncas amenazas de Rose.

— ¡Rose! —el alivio del Doctor fue más que evidente en aquel grito de alegría, rodeó a Rose en un abrazo que duró casi toda una eternidad. Rose podía sentir el pecho del Doctor agitarse contra el suyo debido a los sollozos que se esforzaba por contener.

—Doctor, estoy bien, no hay porque llorar.

—Rose, pensé que te perdería, que morirías en mis brazos, que los nanogenes serían incapaces de traerte de regreso y cuando, a pesar de estar perfectamente bien, no despertabas yo… —el Doctor soltó un poco el apretado abrazo para mirar a Rose a los ojos—.Pequeña tonta humana, siempre durmiendo de más—reprochó picando con el dedo la nariz de Rose.

—Gran y tonto Señor del Tiempo maloliente—replicó Rose sacando la lengua en su típica sonrisa.

— ¡Ey! Mi cuerpo se encarga muy bien de las bacterias, soy un Señor del Tiempo, ni siquiera necesito cepillar mis dientes—sonrió ampliamente, demostrando su punto—.En cambio tu, humana llena de bacterias—olfateó un momento en plan juguetón—.Si que hueles.

—Eso es grosero—puntualizó Rose algo avergonzada mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

—Grosero y no pelirrojo—con algo de reluctancia el Doctor se separó de Rose—. Tómalo con calma, tardarás un poco en volver a tu estado normal—dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Rose aceptó la ayuda, su cuerpo se sentía como nuevo, y por ello, le costaba controlarlo, sus músculos parecían haber olvidado como mover su esqueleto.

—Los nanogenes tuvieron mucho que reconstruir—explicó el Doctor ante la silenciosa interrogante de Rose—.Nada de que preocuparse.

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de la TARDIS, Rose separó los labios para advertir al Doctor que habían pasado de largo su habitación, pero éste abrió una puerta en ese momento y la magnificencia de la habitación ubicada detrás hizo callar a Rose.

—A eso llamo un baño—susurró Rose dejando caer un poco más de su peso sobre el Doctor.

Las paredes de aquel baño estaban hechas completamente de mármol color crema, en el centro, hundido en el suelo, se encontraba un jacuzzi lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerado una piscina pequeña y a su alrededor se ubicaban algunas llaves doradas. En las paredes había estantes de madera oscura, llenos a rebozar de botellas de geles, aceites, sales y acondicionadores.

— ¿Puedes estar de pie por tu cuenta? —preguntó el Doctor soltando a Rose.

—Por supuesto, no estoy inválida—protestó Rose luchando por mantener el equilibrio al perder el firme soporte del cuerpo del Doctor.

El Doctor se mordió la lengua para evitar replicar que si, que durante unas horas Rose había tenido la columna vertebral tan dañada que el volver a caminar habría sido imposible para ella sin la ayuda de la tecnología que, afortunadamente, él guardaba en la TARDIS.

Se dirigió a los estantes y seleccionó algunos geles de especias que ayudarían a Rose a relajarse. Vació un poco en el centro del jacuzzi y abrió todas las llaves para que éste se llenara más rápido. El vapor inundaba la habitación para cuando él buscaba las toallas más suaves y mullidas que guardaba en el armario ubicado contrario a la puerta.

Rose mordía su labio, repentinamente consciente de si misma y avergonzada, ¿Estaba tan débil como para no poder bañarse por su cuenta? Por otra parte, un baño con el Doctor era una de las fantasías que poblaban su mente durante las noches.

—Ven—llamó el Doctor desde el borde del jacuzzi, había acomodado las toallas en una pila y estaba cerrando la última llave.

Rose trató de obedecer, pero los nervios y su cuerpo la traicionaron. Antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo el Doctor la atrapó. Sus facciones se encontraban contraídas por la preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? Podemos dejarlo para después, no necesitas un baño con tanta urgencia—Rose podía ver en los ojos del Doctor el deseo que tenía por llevarla de regreso a la enfermería.

—Estoy pegajosa y maloliente, no quiero dejarlo para después—bufó Rose tratando de incorporarse por su cuenta.

—Entonces necesitarás ayuda—suspiró el Doctor con la puta de las orejas repentinamente rojas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso o decir nada.

Un destello les sacó de su sopor, cuando éste menguó vieron a sus pies una pareja de trajes de baño azul TARDIS, dejando claro quien había decidido ayudar.

—Creo que esto ayudará—el Doctor recogió los rajes de baño y tendió a Rose las dos piezas que conformaban el de ella.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban cómodamente sentados en el agua tibia, Rose descansaba su cabeza y espalda contra el pecho del Doctor y los brazos de éste rodeaban su cintura con suavidad, no había mejor momento para comunicar las conclusiones a las que había llegado mientras salvaba la vida de la mujer en sus brazos.

No podían estar juntos, nada bueno saldría de una relación entre ellos, llevaban una vida llena de peligros, ella moriría antes que él y él no la merecía, merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que no tuviera la sangre de miles de millones en las manos.

—Rose, yo, quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido en Torchwood, yo… ese beso.

—Está bien, yo—Rose tragó saliva, era momento de confesar su sentir al Doctor.

—Fue producto de la adrenalina, no es que yo tenga adrenalina, algo parecido pero no podrías pronunciarlo, dejémoslo como adrenalina de Señor del Tiempo, yo, ese beso, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo—finalizó el Doctor con seriedad, le costaba concentrarse, el sentir a Rose en sus brazos y su piel desnuda contra la de él era, sobrecogedor, en el buen sentido.

Rose apretó los dientes, su estómago se había anudado y su garganta ardía en deseo por dejar escapar sollozos y gritos que nacían en lo profundo de su corazón. ¿Entonces que hacían en una posición tan íntima en el baño?

Claro, él era un alienígena, seguramente para él no tenía mucho significado estar compartiendo un baño.

— ¿Rose? Rose, estás temblando.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—masculló ella—.No fue nada, captado. ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el Doctor, sabía que para los humanos, y para él mismo, los besos tenían un significado profundo.

—Me siento muy cansada.

—Claro, tonto de mi, tu cuerpo trabajó horas extra obedeciendo a los nanogenes, te llevaré a tu habitación—el Doctor se separó de Rose y levantó el tapón del desagüe, envolvió a Rose con la toalla más grande y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, no le gustaban para nada esos temblores—.Rose, creo que es mejor que regresemos a la enfermería.

—Quiero ir a mi habitación—protestó Rose, sólo deseaba encontrarse en un lugar confortable y familiar, privado. Con aquel sentimiento, la realización de que ahora sólo tenía al Doctor en este universo la golpeó con la fuerza de un ariete.

Y ahora él la rechazaba.

—Rose, no estoy seguro de si es lo más...

—Prefiero descansar en mi habitación, puedes pedirle a la TARDIS que monitoree mi estado—Rose casi chilló aquello, necesitaba llegar a su habitación, enterrar el rostro en su almohada y dejar salir todo lo que estaba bullendo en su interior.

—Bien, eso haré.

Rose casi gritó de alivio cuando, tras ayudarla a ponerse un par de pijamas, el Doctor la dejó cálidamente arropada en su cama. Esperó hasta que él abandonó la habitación para dejar escapar las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, el Doctor apoyaba la frente en la madera, ardía de deseo por estar con Rose y velar su sueño. El olor de las lágrimas casi rompe sus corazones cuando éste escapó por debajo de la puerta. Había roto el corazón de Rose para proteger el suyo, ¿Cuan egoísta era? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a tomar esa decisión tan apresurada? ¿Auto-preservación? Eso era una tontería comparado con el dolor que estaba ocasionando a su acompañante, todas las razones que había meditado por tres días no valían el dolor de Rose.

Tenía que hacer algo y el calendario que Rose mantenía en su mesita de noche le dio una idea.

En una semana sería Navidad y haría cualquier cosa, incluso algo tan doméstico como decorar y preparar una cena, si con ello podía ganar el perdón de Rose y una de sus potentes sonrisas, incluso, aunque sería demasiado pedir, un segundo beso.

…

—Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que éste es un planeta cubierto totalmente por bosques de pinos? —musitó Rose saliendo de la TARDIS, estaba completamente enfundada en un abrigo beige con botas y guantes a juego, la capucha estaba decorada en el borde con una mullida y cálida imitación de pelo animal.

—Si, miles de kilómetros cuadrados cubiertos con pinos de la mejor calidad—apuntó el Doctor esperando ver en Rose la expresión de asombro que tanto amaba, sin embargo sólo vio algo que sólo podía llamar hastío.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella pisando la nieve que cubría el suelo con incomodidad.

—Buscar un árbol para Navidad—explicó el Doctor tratando de sonar alegre y entusiasmado.

— ¿Un árbol?

—Si, un gran árbol—extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para dar énfasis a su idea.

Rose sonrió ampliamente, ¿De verdad celebrarían la Navidad en la TARDIS? No esperaba eso del Doctor, ya se había mentalizado a pasar las fiestas huyendo de alienígenas babosos y derrocando brutales dictadores.

—Bien, encontraremos el árbol perfecto—afirmó el Doctor aliviado de ver, por fin, una sonrisa autentica y genuina en Rose.

Se adentraron el bosque, no mucho porque no deseaban perder de vista a la TARDIS, perderse en un planeta hecho de un bosque eterno no era nada agradable, y empezaron a evaluar los árboles.

— ¿Este?

—Muy pequeño.

— ¿Qué tal éste?

—Muy frondoso.

— ¿Y este?

—Muy pocas hojas.

Pronto Rose se cansó de mostrarle árboles al Doctor y tomó asiento en una roca helada. Nunca había escogido un árbol de Navidad, su madre siempre decoraba el mismo árbol sintético, que año tras año, perdía más y más hojas, no tenían dinero suficiente par permitirse uno de verdad o uno nuevo cada año.

— ¿Rose? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el Doctor agachándose frente a ella, con un pulgar helado recogió una lágrima traicionera que rodaba por su mejilla—.No llores, Rose—rogó con los corazones casi comprimidos por la angustia.

—Nada, sólo, es nada.

—Es imposible que "nada" te haga llorar—presionó el Doctor.

—Sólo, escoge un árbol—le animó Rose esquivando la mirada.

—Vinimos a escogerlo juntos, ¿Recuerdas? Es mejor con dos—extendió su mano y movió los dedos para invitar a Rose a tomarla, no quería presionarla, sabía que Rose le diría el motivo de sus lágrimas en algún momento, aunque estaba impaciente por conocerla y así, poder arreglar lo que compungía a su amiga.

—Tienes razón—Rose aceptó la mano del Doctor y juntos encontraron el árbol perfecto, no muy grande ni muy chico, ni muy frondoso ni sin hojas y con la cantidad de ramas perfecta.

—No trajiste un hacha—señaló Rose dando vueltas alrededor del árbol.

—Está prohibido talarlos, debes sacarlos y trasplantarlos a una maceta, y cuando termines lo regresas a las autoridades del planeta—señaló la luna azul que brillaba sobre sus cabezas—. Y ellos se encargan de reinsertarlo en el bosque.

—Es como… ¿Alquiler de árboles?

—Si—el Doctor sacó una enorme maceta de sus bolsillos, un saco de abono, agua y una pala. Tendió lo primero a Rose junto con su abrigo y chaqueta, desabotonó sus mangas y se arremangó la camisa para empezar a cavar—.Prepara la maceta, Rose.

Rose rió ante su actitud tan masculina, y rió aun mas cuando la pala rebotó en el suelo helado, cuando terminó de preparar la maceta exigió al Doctor ua segunda pala para ayudarle con el árbol.

— ¡Es mi trabajo, Rose!

—Quiero terminar antes de morir por hipotermia.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, sólo que, es mejor con dos.

Finalmente lograron trasplantar el árbol hacia la maceta, el Doctor dejó a Rose con el árbol y fue a buscar la TARDIS para aparcarla sobre ellos y así evitar un penoso regreso a través de la nieve transportando un pesado pino navideño.

Rose inspiró profundamente al sentir la cálida atmósfera de la TARDIS rodearla con su manto, el Doctor ya saltaba aquí y allá, subiendo escaleras y corriendo por los pasillos, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para adornar el recién adquirido árbol.

—Lo siento—jadeó al llegar junto a Rose, quien, se había quitado el abrigo y los guantes y le esperaba, pacientemente, sentada en el asiento de la Sala de la Consola—.No tengo muchos adornos—mostró una caja de cartón llena hasta la mitad con una mezcla algo absurda de objetos.

¿Era eso una bufanda? ¿Cómo decoras un árbol con una bufanda? Y ¿Bananas? Incluso había un Slitheen de plástico.

—No están mal—le consoló Rose tomando la caja para mirar mejor en su interior.

— ¿No? —el doctor se veía tan aliviado que Rose no tuvo el corazón para decirle que aquellos no eran los adornos usuales para un árbol de Navidad.

—No, no están mal. Esto es, hermoso—Rose sacó una cadena de aros entrelazados entre si por pequeños eslabones, podía reconocer en cada aro, los círculos y líneas propios del idioma del Doctor. Estaban hechos de un metal dorado que no reconocía, ciertamente no era oro.

—Eran de mi madre, los hizo en Gallifrey para decorar nuestra casa—los ojos del Doctor se oscurecieron por la tristeza—.Era humana y en mi planeta no se celebraba la Navidad, supongo que, quería sentirse como en casa.

— ¿Era humana? Eso te hace…

—La ingeniería genética me hizo completamente Señor del Tiempo—corrigió el Doctor tomando el final de la cadena—. No querían ningún híbrido, eso era casi una blasfemia a toda su pomposidad y soberbia, un sacrilegio a su sociedad perfecta—masculló con amargura.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Rose para distraerse del ligero sentimiento de odio hacia aquella sociedad antigua y orgullosa.

El Doctor sonrió con tristeza.

—No puedo traducirlo literalmente, Rose, mi idioma es muy complejo, pero, haré lo mejor posible—el Doctor tomó asiento junto a Rose y sostuvo toda la cadena entre sus manos, leyendo cada eslabón antes de pasarlo a Rose.

—"_La Navidad es el momento de entregar nuestros corazones a los seres que amamos, es un momento de paz, unión y armonía, momento para compartir con amigos y familia, soy afortunada por estar rodeada de aquellos a quienes amo, aquellos a los que amaré por siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos"_ —El Doctor terminó de leer, aun sostenía algunos aros entre sus manos y Rose le miró expectante—.Estos son los nombres de los miembros de mi familia, mi padre, mi hermano, el mío, el de sus nietos, el de mi nieta, cada que nacía alguien o había un matrimonio y la familia crecía, agregábamos su nombre a la cadena en homenaje a mi madre.

—Tenías una familia enorme—apuntó Rose notando como aún quedaban aros, no se le ocurría que más decir, no cuando podía ver la arrolladora tristeza que escapaba del Doctor.

— ¿Puedo agregar tu nombre, Rose? —preguntó el Doctor con timidez, carraspeando para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

—Por supuesto, Doctor—los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, formaría parte de la cadena de la familia del Doctor, el profundo significado era avasallador.

—No llores, Rose—el Doctor abrazó a Rose con un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho—.No llores, me distraerás.

— ¿Te distraigo? —Rose sorbió ligeramente por la nariz antes de ver que hacía el Doctor con la otra mano.

—Mi letra saldrá horrible—el Doctor moldeaba en la mano libre lo que parecía ser masa para modelar, sólo que brillaba como el metal de la cadena—. Es un metal muy maleable, y se endurece muy rápido al entrar en contacto con bajísimas temperaturas, era originario de mi planeta, solíamos jugar con él. Éste es, bueno, el último trozo que me queda.

Rose observó asombrada como el Doctor daba forma a una circunferencia perfecta, luego como la rellenaba con otras más pequeñas, líneas y puntos antes de colocarla sobre la consola de la TARDIS y presionar algunos botones. Un chorro de aire helado tan helado que hizo a Rose, quien estaba a metros de distancia, temblar, surgió de la consola. El Doctor tomó con cautela el aro y lo examinó con ojo crítico antes de cerrarlo en el último eslabón de la cadena.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el Doctor mostrando el aro a Rose.

—Me encanta, no se que decir, Doctor, yo—los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo cortó todo lo que ella deseaba decir. ¡No había ninguna palabra que explicara como se sentía en ese momento! Su nombre en el idioma del Doctor, escrito con el último trozo de un rarísimo metal y unido a la cadena de su familia, no sabía que podía decir.

—Rose Tyler, no llores—protestó el Doctor envolviéndola en sus brazos. Podía escuchar a Rose farfullar contra su pecho—.Está bien, todo está bien, se bien que deseas decir.

—No es justo, mi idioma no tiene las palabras exactas.

—Si las tiene, Rose. Ahora, necesitamos una buena taza de chocolate caliente, con malvaviscos—frotó los hombros de Rose—.Y podremos decorar el árbol. Y la TARDIS.

Rose asintió y se dejó conducir por el Doctor hacia la cocina.

…

Tardaron dos días en decorar las zonas de la TARDIS que frecuentaban, incluso se detuvieron en un planeta para comprar más adornos. Sus gustos no coincidían del todo, pero se las arreglaron para salir de las discusiones comprando lo que ambos deseaban y luego combinándolo en los corredores y habitaciones.

Las luces del árbol, una imitación de antiguas velas de la época victoriana, iluminaban la cadena y la bufanda y las esferas de colores como si de magia se tratase. Al acabar de decorar, Rose se recostó al pie del árbol y miró hacia arriba, era algo que disfrutaba de hacer, la llenaba de una inusitada paz, su madre solía unírsele y hablaban de esto y aquello hasta caer dormidas.

El Doctor entró en la Sala de la Consola blandiendo una estrella dorada y azul. —Rose, encontré una estrella perfecta para… ¿Rose? —dejó la estrella sobre la consola y se dirigió hacia donde las piernas de Rose sobresalían debajo del árbol— ¿Rose? —llamó asustado, ¿Y si se había desmayado?

—Shhh, trato de dormir—murmuró Rose.

— ¿Dormir? —el Doctor se metió bajo el árbol y se recostó junto a Rose. Miró hacia donde ella miraba y comprendió que la tenía tan fascinada. Era por eso que el siempre disfrutaba de viajar con compañeros, siempre tenían algo nuevo que mostrarle, algo que hacía que todo el espacio y el tiempo no parecieran tan aburridos.

El suave ronroneo de la TARDIS les arrulló hacia los reinos de Morfeo, la fiel nave incluso transportó algunas mantas, sobre y debajo, de ellos para suavizar la rejilla del suelo y mantener a su pareja caliente.

El Doctor mantuvo a Rose entretenida los días siguientes, leían antiguas historias de Navidad frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca, veían películas y series animadas con motivos navideños, y en la víspera de Navidad empezaron a preparar la cena, discutieron sobre quien iba a rellenar el pavo, quien haría la ensalada y el ponche.

—Si te molestaba tanto hubiéramos comido fuera, ya sabes, máquina del tiempo—bufó Rose rellenando el pavo.

—Pero, Rose, no habría sido casero—protestó el Doctor batiendo los huevos para el ponche.

—Para ser casero necesitamos familia—bufó Rose por lo bajo sintiendo en el fondo de sus ojos la familiar sensación de ardor que provocaban las lágrimas.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió el Doctor quizás aireadamente, se había esforzado mucho para que todo fuese perfecto, para que Rose pasara unas excelentes navidades hogareñas, ¿Y ahora reprochaba sus esfuerzos?

—Me escuchaste perfectamente. Tu, señor del Tiempo todopoderoso.

—Sólo quiero darte una cena de Navidad.

—Claro, una cena de Navidad—masculló Rose sintiéndose culpable por no poder detener las palabras que salieron de sus labios a continuación—.No te has dado cuenta que todo esto sólo me ha hecho sentir mal, me ha hecho extrañar aun más a mi familia, lo único que deseaba, lo único que quiero de ti no puedes dármelo, me rechazaste y tratar de vivir con ello, mientras haces todas estas cosas es… ¡Horrible!

Rose salió de la cocina convertida en un huracán, sólo deseaba encontrar su habitación y perderse en ella por toda la eternidad. ¡Había sido tan injusta con el Doctor! Pero, no podía aguantar mucho más, había sido genuinamente feliz con todos los preparativos para la Navidad, pero, lo que de verdad deseaba, lo que añoraba, jamás podría tenerlo.

El Doctor salió tras Rose segundos después, sabía que la chica iría hacia su habitación, no podía dejarla marchar así, debía escucharlo disculparse, debía escuchar lo cobarde que había sido él al rechazarla por egoístas y estúpidas razones. Debía mostrarle el muérdago que tan cuidadosamente había colocado sobre la mesa donde cenarían.

Y fue así como ambos terminaron ingresando a la biblioteca por puertas contrarias. Rose trató de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero su puerta se había cerrado con llave.

La TARDIS se había hartado.

…

Y fue así como ambos terminaron congelándose frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca mientras el reloj marcaba las 12 del día de Navidad.

—Es Navidad—susurró el Doctor a Rose.

—Feliz Navidad, Doctor—farfulló Rose enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Doctor.

—Lamento todo lo que ocasioné, Rose, feliz Navidad—el Doctor besó la coronilla de Rose.

—Yo lo lamento aun más, lamento haber sido tan injusta contigo.

—Rose, no llores, ¿Qué dirían los Daleks, los Slitheen y los Cybermen de ti? —bromeó para luego ponerse repentinamente serio—.Se que extrañas a tu familia, se que me comporté como un idiota, pero, ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Doy buenos besos para curar, soy un Doctor después de todo—el Doctor sonrió ampliamente antes de tomar suavemente la barbilla de Rose para alzar su rostro y así posar más cómodamente un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿De verdad? Tu, Doctor, no puedo mantener esto si tu, si sólo me quieres como amiga debes dejar de… —Rose no paraba de tartamudear, confundida completamente por la actitud del Doctor.

—Rose, no te quiero sólo como una amiga, se que yo te rechacé, debes saber que mentí para alejarte de mi, tu mereces a alguien mejor. Rose, amarme no es algo que tu desees, no es algo que vaya a acabar bien.

—Tú mereces a alguien que te ame, Doctor. Se que mi vida es corta y que amarme sólo es una tortura lenta para ti, pero, permítete disfrutar de mi "para siempre"—puntualizó Rose rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, su corazón latía desbocado, moriría si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad de decirle al Doctor cuanto significaba para ella.

—Rose, los Señores del Tiempo, no somos buenas parejas.

—Me acostumbraré—Rose se mordió el labio inferior para detener una sonrisa que amenazaba con ser enorme.

—Rose Tyler, eres fantástica—exclamó el Doctor sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo bésame—exigió la joven sonrojada.

—Y si, ¿Quiero algo más? —apostilló el Doctor moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Rose rompió a reír cuando el Doctor la jaló hacia el suelo y se acomodó sobre ella, sus cuerpos se tocaban en toda su extensión y se sentía maravillosamente bien, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

—No se supone que rías—Rose rió aun más ante el infantil puchero que lucía el gallifreyano.

—No puedo evitarlo, es que esto, parece un sueño, ¿No estoy alucinando?

—Mmm, no, pero ya sabes, hay que conservar el calor, órdenes del Doctor—dijo éste con un guiño.

—Se me ocurre una buena idea—dijo Rose lamiéndose los labios con excesiva lentitud.

—Chica mala, pervirtiendo a este noble y anciano Señor del Tiempo.

La TARDIS retiró su presencia de la biblioteca, había cumplido con su objetivo y ahora, le tocaba terminar la cena. Estaba segura que, para cuando Rose y el Doctor se dieran cuenta que la temperatura había vuelto a sus niveles normales y que, ninguna tormenta de nieve les mantenía atrapados en la biblioteca, tendrían mucha hambre.

Aunque, a juzgar por las risas y demás sonidos provenientes de la biblioteca, eso tomaría mucho tiempo.


End file.
